Tenten and Neji
by TheNinjaMudkip
Summary: This is my first Naruto fanfic so be nice.


HI, this is my first naruto fanfic and im really happy the way it turned out, soo enjoy!

Neji and Tenten

Tenten was training with Neji since Lee was training with Melody (only time in the story she is mentioned in) 'ever since they got together they've been doing everything together' Tenten thought. "it's almost noon Neji can we take a break we've been training all morning" Tenten said "no we can't you won't get any stronger if you don't train hard" Neji said "fine" Tenten said annoyed.

They trained for three more hours and Tenten was feeling faintish "n-now can we take a break" she asked out of breath "alright" Neji said 'thank god' thought Tenten before she fainted. When she woke up her whole body aked 'that's it no more training past my limit' Tenten thought. She looked around and saw she was not in her apartment "w-where am I" she said to herself "your at my house" Neji said and walked in "what time is it" Tenten asked "8:30 why" Neji asked "oh crap im late" Tenten said and got up but than fell but Neji caught her "I'll help you home your still to weak to stand on your own " Neji said.

Tenten was blushing the whole time "you can put me down now Neji" Tenten said "don't worry i'll carry you home" Neji said stubburnly. They were getting stares from everyone and Tenten was getting weirded out "I sure am impressed on how hard you trained today" Neji complimented Tenten. She just blushed "you could of quit anytime but you keeped training way passed your limit. Why did you do it" Neji asked Tenten just sighed"something you would never understand" she said "and if I told you you would probably hate me for good" she finished and sighed sadily Neji did not say another word.

When thet reached tenten's apartment Tenten was almost asleep "were here' Neji said but got no response. Tenten was fast asleep on his back 'I guess all the training made her tired' Neji thought and opened her door, then put her in her bed. When Tenten woke up the next morning she found herself in her bed "how'd I get here" she said sleepily "I broght you here remember" Neji said.

Tenten got up "im going to have a shower" she said and went into the bathroom and closed the door. 'maby I should use my biakugan' Neji thought and used it, but he could not see anything 'damn it Tenten must of did something so I can't use my biakugan' he thought "she's good" Neji said and waited till Tenten was done.

When she walked out she was in just a towel and Neji was standing there. Tenten freaked out and went back into the bathroom and slamed the door 'shit I thought he went home' Tenten thought. On the other side of the door Neji's face was red 'holy shit she look's sexy' he thought and felt a drop on his arm and he realized his nose was bleeding.

The rest of the day they could not look at eachother with out blushing "what is up with you two" Naruto asked "nothing" they replied a little to fast "ok" Naruto said not really believing them. Tenten joined Ino, Hinata and Sakura at the bar (they're all 19) "so what was with you and Neji today you guy's acted really wierd" Hinata asked Tenten. Tenten just blushed "something I would rather not talk about" she said "aww come on we're your best friend's" Ino said.

Tenten just sighed "alright" she gave in "After me and Neji trained yesterday I passed out and he brought me home. He was there this morning and I had a shower because I thought he went home" she said pausing to take a sip of her vodka. "go on" Sakura insisted "And when I came out of the shower I was only wearing a towel and going to my room to get dressed and Neji was there and saw me...in only a towel" Tenten finished with a blush on her face.

After 3 seconds they bursted out laughing "N-Neji saw you in only a t-towel" Ino laughed "it's not funny it's discustingly funny" Hinata said with a grin. "you guy's suck" Tenten said and walked out the bar. Once she got home she sat down on her couch "what a day" she said and fell asleep. The mext morning Tenten woke up with a major headache "maby I had a little to much to drink yesterday" she said stumbling into the kitchen to get a drink of water.

Everyone was at the park because it was Lee's birthday he was turning 20. Tenten was heading out when Sakura came by "hey Tenten...you don't look so good" she said "I had a little to much to drink yesterday and now I have a major hang over" Tenten explained. "so you heading to Lee's party" Tenten asked "yep you" Sakura asked "ya I wonder what he'll say when I arrive with a major hangover" Tenten laughed and headed toward's Lee's party.

When they got there everyone else was there, suddenly Tenten felt funny "I think im going to sit down for a while" Tenten told Sakura and she nodded. Tenten sat down under a tree "uggh my first hangover and it kill's" Tenten said to herself holding her head "had a little to much to drink yesterday" Hinata said walking toward's Tenten. She just groaned "shut up" she said closing her eye's "look here come's Neji heading this way" Hinata said and Tenten shot up "where" she said looking around. Hinata burst into laughter "you are totally hooked on Neji" she laughed out.

Tenten glared at Hinata "not funny" she said to Hinata "hey girl's"Lee said walking toward's Tenten and Hinata "hey" they replied "you alright Tenten" Lee asked. Tenten nodded "yeah I just had too much to drink yesterday and now I have a major hangover" Tenten explained. Lee smirked "happy birthday Lee" Hinata said "yeah what she said" Tenten said sleepily "Tenten you alright" Sakura asked but got no reply "she's out cold" Sakura said.

When Tenten woke up she saw she was under a tree with everyone looking at her "what happened" Tenten asked "you passed out" Lee said "are you sure your going to be alright Tenten" Hinata asked "yeah all I needed was more sleep now I feel fine" Tenten said getting up. "so you had a hangover" Ino asked "yes my first one and it hurt" Tenten said "hah your the first one out of us who as had one" Kiba laughed at her.

Tenten hit him across the head "it's all Ino, Sakura and Hinata's fault" Tenten said "hey we did not force you to have that much to drink" Ino said in defence. Tenten sighed "can we just drop it and get on with the party" Kiba said rubbing his head were Tenten hit him "fine with me" Tenten said and they went back to partying.

After a while Neji walked up to Tenten "can we talk about what happened yesterday" he asked her "sure" Tenten said and followed Neji away from the other's. Neji was the first to speak "im sorry about yesterday" he apologized "it's ok" Tenten said with a blush. "so uh are we good now" Neji asked "sure" Tenten said to him "there's also something I need to tell you aswell" Neji said to Tenten. tenten looked at him "what is it" she asked "well it's something im not really good at saying" he confessed with a blush 'maby he does love me after all' Tenten thought with hope.

"well it's just I..I-I love y-yo-you" he managed to get out 'great I sound like Hinata' he thought. Tenten was shocked "do-do you really mean it" she asked him. Neji looked at her "yes I mean it" he said Tenten felt like she was floating 'the great Neji love's me' she thought. Neji looked at her 'she's not replying' he thought sadily and started to walk away only to be pulled back by Tenten and she kissed him. The kiss lasted until they both ran out of air "I love you to" Tenten said and hugged him. Neji smiled and hugged her back.

"where's Neji and Tenten" Sakura said "probably making out somewere" Hinata said "look there they are" Ino said. Tenten and Neji were holding hands "finally you guy's are together" Kiba yelled only to be smacked again by Hinata. Neji leaned over toward's Tenten "by the way you looked really sexy in that towel" he wispered into her ear.

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
